The Adventures of Mist
by Lizzy8980
Summary: as soon as he said yes, i thought of all the things that could go wrong. this was not what i was expecting. i was expecting a year trip at the most. i would of made him stay if i knew what would happen! (main character info in story) its not just a Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail crossover, it also has Percy Jackson! also, its horrible at the begining, but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Mist

By: Lizzy8980

(sorry if the chapters are too short. First fan fic! iz so excited! I would love comments! this is a crossover of legend of Zelda, Fairy tail, and Percy Jackson. if you haven't read, watched, or played any of these things, I recommend doing so. If I spelled anything wrong, bear with me.)

I am Mist, daughter of the king of Hyrule, aka Zelda. I have two sisters, both older than me, their names Lily and Kristy. I'm 22, and my Dad is also the father of gea. (this means he's awesome.) Everyone knows me and Link were going to get married the minute they heard the legend. that's a no brainier. what happened after, not so much.

And this is where the story begins.

"you ready?" asked Link.

"maybe, maybe not,"

"it'll be fine! it's not going to take long. it will be over faster than I say-"

"Link! emergency in another dimension!" Links assistant says.

"Cant you wait until the weddings over?" I say.

"no! this can't wait! I have to get link to the dimension of Earth, in the story of Percy Jackson. he has to protect to girls."

"Girls?" link says.

"yes. two girls."

"then I have to go."

"Link!" I yell.

"I have to go. Kenith, how old will I be and what's my new name?"

"your 9 and your name is Luke."

"Ok! Bye, Zelda."

"Bye Link. I'll miss you."

and then link goes thru the portal, with me not knowing what happens next.

(8 years later)

"Dad, you think he's coming back?"

I say.

"honey, I think you should go check on him."

"Ok!"

I go thru the portal, changing my name to Mist White, at 10 years old. I go to where he is, which is, the Empire State Building, (he told me the last time we visited) and I get there just in time to see him die right in front of me. I bet your saying WHY!

well, that's not what I did. I turned invisible. then I ran, only one tear coming down my cheeks. I ran to camp half-blood so I could talk to Chion.

talk to him about staying a camp half-blood.

- camp half-blood, couple days later.-

"ready?" Percy says.

" not really." I say.

"you'll be fine! it's just a dummy! it can't hurt you!"

"well, I'm not very powerful and I'm worried of people laughing."

"they wont laugh!"

"easy for you to say! you're the hero in the group!"

"still!"

"Fine!"

BOOM! one water blast and the dummy flies into the distance.

"wow….." everyone mutters. all the stares frightens me.

"I have to go." I say, as I disappear in to the distance, and I suddenly appear in a different world. wait, I was going to Hyrule. "where am I ?"

"hello Young one. you're in Earth Land."

"who's that?" I look around and see a young man, probably 20.

"My name is Kenith."

"can you….. can you take care of me?

- Just a regular day at the Fairy Tail guild.-

"hey Lucy! is that one of your friends?" said Natsu.

"why do you think every new person is my friend!" said Lucy.

"I'm not her friend and you know, I have a name!" I say.

"what is it?" said Natsu.

"Mist. its Mist."

the next night

Oh, why does it have to be his birthday? When we were younger, we made an agreement that if one of us dies, the other has to get a cd player and dance to the others favorite song on their birthday.(it sounded fun to us when we were 10. don't judge me.) The only place safe to do that is at fairy tail when everyone's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry the last chapter ended like that. I just found out how to post a story so I posted it without thinking. I had forgotten I hadn't finish the chapter.)

but, fairy tail members know how hide (even with natsu there)see me doing this silly dance that I hate (but do for Link) and they all see it. they recognize the song, because The Legends of Zelda is very famous among the portal. the minute they hear the song and see me accidentally turn to my Zelda outfit, they know immediately. they don't ask about link, probably because I had enough strength to beat Ezra. Ezra doesn't even ask. then comes Natsu. Dumb Natsu.

" hey, if your Zelda, where's Link?" he said quietly like I've never heard before.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"please?"

"your seriously going to be that noisy."

"please?"

" fine. if you want to know that bad then I'll tell you."

I could see the excited look on his face.

"he's dead."

"what?"

"he's dead!"

"wait mist I'm sorry I-"

I storm off with everyone else in the guild following, wondering why I was storming off except the people that saw. they wondered why she took it so hard. then I go through a portal, them following. they wont give up wont they? then I get to Links grave and a single tear runs down my face. Natsu told everyone why. then Ezra kneels down and hugs me. wow! I got a hug from Ezra! unexpected!

"sorry for your loss."

" thanks." that all I could say or I would start crying. I got up and said, "lets go." everyone followed me not wanting them slelves to get stuck in Hyrule.

sorry this chapter is so short. when I was writing this in my notebook it was like, two pages long.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

" hey, Mirajane, how long has it been since Natsu left?" I say.

"about a week."

"its only a two day job. I have a feeling something's not right."

"well he did go to a place that was making bracelets that would suck your magic, and they were using it for bad."

my eyes widened. "stupid Natsu."

" why is Natsu stupid?"

"I was going to take that job because when I fight I don't rely on magic to help me win. I am a advanced no-magic fighter. I can us any weapon in the world without using magic. he totally relies on magic. if he went there he would lose instantly."

" oh."

"bye."

"why are you going?" said Ezra.

"Natsu's in trouble. big trouble. I going to need all the help I can get."

"why not get the strongest team in Fairy Tail?"

said master.

"great idea. come on guys. lets go."

notes:

I know your saying, What happened to action? well, you get short chapters if you want me to write one every day.

I promise you, action will be in the next chapter.

I PROMISE!

you can wait a day right? right?

If I spell something or a characters name wrong, remember I am horrible at spelling. very horrible. BEAR WITH ME!

also I do not own any of the characters. except someone that's in a future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

(omg I just relized how weird the last chapters were. I mean, it was like Mist was talking to her self! sorry about that. im young and inosent, and I promise the next few chapters will be better. Im not gonna spell masters name ight, so I didn't do it at all)

Mists PVO

-at the place Natsus at-

"OMG! Natsu are you ok?" said Lucy.

*moan*

"so he's not ok. good to know." said Ezra.

"you guys, bring him to fairy tail. ill take care of Natsus job." I say, hoping they can carry Natsu.

"fine….." said Ezra. I knew she was going to protest, but with Natsu, they they're gonna need all the help we can get. I then go to fight off the gaurds, and then a force field separated me from the group. Gray left dragging Natsu, while everyone watched in horror as I was alone in the battle field. I was losing. I now was sitting on my knees. suddenly, I felt a burst of power inside me. thanks dad. I jump up with a burst of light that made everyone fall unconscious. then I fell to the ground myself, fainting.

Lucys PVO

" Mist, are you ok?" I say. no reply.

"the force fields gone!" said Ezra.

"come on! lets go!"

we run to Mist, picked her up, and bring her to fairy tail. when we walk in we hear gasped. "stop looking in awe and help!" I say to Master.

master comes and brings her to the hospital part of fairy tail.


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own tloz, fairy tail, or pjo.)

Chapter 5!

it was a dream. I saw him in a dream. he said he was coming. and I believe that. I'm in my room. waiting. "everyone's getting suspicious. you want me to tell them?" master said as he gave me my food for the 50th time.

"let them wait. I'm really mad my dad didn't tell me when he was coming, so if I didn't stay in my room, I might of missed him."

"true."

the minute master leaves, my dad appears. "hi father."

"I'm here to show you someone"

"SOMEONE?!"

"bye."

"no wait-"

suddenly smoke fills the room. I must have gone into the main room, because I heard people shouting, "what the-" and "ITS COMING FROM MISTS ROOM!" then I heard a familiar voice. "hey zel, is Hyrule still in one piece?"

sadness and anger rush thru me. I slap him, only to end up crying.

"LINK, YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"oh, crap…"

(links pov)

"wait a minute, you saw me die?" all I get is a glare. "ok, wrong question."

"ya think?"

"so….." another glare.

"I never saw you this mad."

"stop avoiding it."

" ._."

"Link!"

"fine, fine. Kronos told me that the gods killed you, I believed him, big mistake. I worked with him thinking I would be able to

get revenge. I saw you somewhere and at the last minute I realized he lied. so, saving everyone in that dimension, I killed my self. the gods were nice to let me revive in my own body, but the conscience was that I had to wait two years." silence.

"Link,"

"yeah?"

"don't ever leave me again."

"roger that captain obvious"

"oh, shut up!"

"introduce me into your new friends,"

"how-"

"I saw everything."

"I. will. kill. you. now. I. would. run."

oops.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! welcome to chapter 6! got to tell you, I didn't write anything cause I was sick so my mom wouldn't let me on the computer, and then we went on the worst vacation ever because everyone got sick except my little brother and I didn't have a computer. If you read this, please review! doesn't have to be fancy, it could be just saying "like it!" or however you feel about it, or saying, "hey, I'm reading it, don't stop!" just something to tell me to keep on writing! oh, and sorry if I haven't been doing the disclaimers much. I keep forgetting! oh, while that's on my mind, Mist, can you do the disclaimers?

Mist: before I do that, can you put something good in my life for once?!

Libby8980: Well, if I did, it wouldn't be interesting, would it? also, I gave you Link. isn't that enough?

Link: she's got a point.

Mist: no she doesn't! she killed you!

Link: technically, I killed myself, so…... yeh.

Mist: -grumble- Fine. Libby8980 does not own TLOZ, PJ, or FT. she does own Kenith.

Libby8980: who?

Mist: Kenith. the guy that took care of me before I came to fairy tail.

Libby8980: oh, him! funny that you mention him….

Mist: uh oh…

Libby8980: uh oh indeed…(master plan forming in libby8980's mind) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: hey, Lib, are you still feeling ok?

Libby8980: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Link: guess not…..

Mist POV (like always)

"well that's interesting," I say.

"what? is it something that's on that job?" Lucy says, walking over and looking at my job slip.

"that's not interesting, that's a job that you have to take down a small dark guild."

"no, I used to know a guy that joined that guild."

"well, than your staying around the wrong people."

"it's a long story."

"I have time."

"its also private." tell it to me at my house."

"fine." might as well not try. when she wants to know something, she always finds out. id rather have it come out my own mouth.

-at Lucy's house-

"tell me." says Lucy, almost jumping in excitement.

"ugg. you are sometimes weirder than Mirajane."

"just tell me!"

"… ok, you know how time passes differently between worlds?"

"yeh."

"well, I was hear 7 years, only 2 with Fairy Tail. ever wonder where I was during those 5 years?"

"now that you mention it, I do."

"well, when to Earth Land, I was turned to the age of 5. I saw this man the minute I realized I was in the wrong place. he looked about twenty, and since I was five, I thought everyone was good, so I walk over to him and he asked if I had a home. I had said no, thinking I would be brought somewhere. but he took me to his home. he was extremely nice, and until I was 10, stayed that way. by then, he needed a job so bad he learned bad magic and then went to a dark guild looking for work. two days later he kicked me out of the house."

"awwwwwwwww. another sad story from Mist."

"-_-"

" go to his house."

"WHAT?!"

" you can change him. its not too late. if he still has feelings for you, he'll change. I'll even come with you."

"not necessary. I can do it myself. and if you want, (sigh) you can come with me. you just have to stay In the car when we get there."

"yay!"

"-sigh- come on. lets go."

**hahaha! cliff hanger! I'm just awesome like that. (and I also just want to stop typing and start reading my favorite fanfic writers! listed here)**

**Icy Cake **

**BladeOfThePoet**

**ThePaperNovelist**

**The Wolfess**

**AnaKrivonosov**

**darksidecoug **

**now I say bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! welcome to chapter 7! I just realized I have one follower so far, so if you are following this story but never pressed favorite or follow or never reviewed, PLEASE DO SO!I just remembered I forgot to tell you what Mist's magic is. its Light Titan Slayer magic (Mist's dad taught her) so on to the story…**

-at Kenith's house-

I walk to the door to the ragged house in front of me. "its changed quite a lot." I say.

"well go in!" says Lucy. I roll my eyes. I open the door. "anyone here?" I say.

"yeh, but haven't you learned to knock?" said a familiar voice.

" I'm not surprised you don't recognize my voice."

"why would I?"

"come and see." I hear footsteps by a door that as I recall used to be my room.

"who ever you are -gasp- " he says as he walks into the room.

"Mist?"

"I remember you looking better than this."

"age hasn't been my friend in a while. now go away."

"no."

"what?"

"I'm worried about you. do you still go to that guild?"

"never. they were too hard-core."

"no duh!"

"listen to me. leave."

"no is no. that is my answer. I am stronger now. I will not run away."

"hmm. you have courage."

"so?"

"do you go to a guild?"

"yes. I do."

"which one?"

"Fairy Tail."

"what? how did you get there? wait, are you the girl everyone talks about? the one who won in a fight against Ezra?"

"of course! I am stronger than you think."

his eyes go big.

"how….."

"-sigh- as I said, I'm stronger than before. I will take you on if I have to."

"im-im-im sorry that I kicked out. that guild made the worst of me."

I smile. "easily forgiven."

relief spreads on his face. than he starts to walk over to me. "what are you doing?"

he comes over and the most un expecting thing happens. he hugs me. and I hug him back.

"I missed you." he mutters.

"I missed you too Kenith."

**and that is the end of chapter 7! please please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! this next story is going to be really long. its my favorite besides the one after this. also, if you want to know what Mists moves are, go on my profile. oh, and, I'm about to start a new story! but that means I wont put stuff on mists story that often. but I will put stuff! on to the show!**

Mists POV

"oh, I miss being here." I say, looking around at the scenery. Annabeth and I were at camp half-blood. it was spring, and the new orchard sprang beautiful flowers. I told then to do it for me, because I hate using the plates. all I could see in my mind was some poor family's food vanishing from the table.

"hey, who's that?" said Annabeth.

"oh, its Links assistant."

"he gets an assistant!?"

"sadly, yes."

Links assistant walks over to me and whispers into my ear.

"WHAT!" I scream. everyone looks at me. "Annabeth, we need to go. now, you," I say pointing to the Assistant. "go tell Link and Fairy Tail that. we'll need all the help we can get."

"why, and where?"

"you'll see." after that I open a portal and jump in, Annabeth following.

**do not read this or you will have to read everything below. you read it didn't you? bad reader! guess you have to read this!**

Annabeth's POV

"Where are we?" I ask.

"where in Hyrule." Mist says. "oh, and, it would be smart to call me Zelda here."

"ok."

Luke- I mean, Link suddenly came walking down a hill.

"good, you're here. shall we explain?" Zelda says.

"we shall." says Link.

"oh, please explain! I have no idea what this is about!" says the pink headed boy Zelda told me was Natsu.

"of course you don't flame brain!" says the black headed boy recognized as Gray. ( they have weird names in the dimension they live in.

"oh shut up pervert!" says Natsu.

"oh, ill strangle you until you-"

"guys stop arguing! this is important." says Ezra.

"yes, it is. Ganondorf has awakened. he has gathered Kronos to help him." Link says. then his eyes widen.

"wait a minute, where's Percy?" Link asked.  
"I don't know. he was still sleeping and I couldn't wake him up. so I left him there." I say. Zelda looks to her left and her eyes widen.

"um, guys, I think you should see this." she says pointing to where our enemies stand.

"Percy?" I say.

"no, I just took his body. don't worry. I will destroy him."

I was horrified. I was about to try to convince Kronos to leave when Zelda says,

"Annabeth, you should leave."

then I realize why I should.

"try not to hurt him!" I shout, as I prepare to leave. I overhear Zelda and Natsu talking.

"why'd you make her go?" Natsu asks.

"Because I'm about to fight her boyfriend." Zelda says as I jump through the portal, crying, not knowing if Percy will survive.

**ugh, I hate the fact that my stories are short. I'm just glad I got that out! plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so angry with you all! ONE REVIEW! I will only write twice a week. ok? ok. here we go. **

_(thought)_

_**(goddess talking)**_

Mist's POV "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, YOU OLD HAG!" I shout at Percy/Kronos, taunting them to chase me. what I needed to do is something no one should see. luckily, he follows me. I lead him far away from the group to a private spot. I froze him immediately. then I kneel to the ground, keeping my hand on the ground so I know when he breaks the ice. I then close my eyes and call upon the three goddesses of Hyrule. _I have to do this, _I think._ it's the only way. _I finally introduce my master plan to get Kronos out of Percy's body. _three goddesses of Hyrule, heed to my call. _I thought. _**what do you need, Zelda? **_good! their listening. _my powerful friend is not powerful enough to force Kronos out of his body alone. I ask for your permission to give him the Tri-force of wisdom to grant him strength to push Kronos out of his body. _I think. _**do you realize that the Tri-force can land in Kronos hands? **_the three goddesses say together. _yes, I do, goddesses. but my friend is strong. he will take the body over once it reaches his soul. __**very well. we grant you permission to give the Tri-force of wisdom to this friend of yours. we trust you, Zelda. do not break that trust. **_I open my eyes to see Kronos heading for a strike. I realize to be able to give Percy the Tri-force and not Kronos, I needed to tire Kronos out. I fight Kronos as long as I thought was required. then I spoke. "Percy. I know you can here me. I am going to give you strength. this strength will help you get your body back. use it well." I shout, loud enough for him to here. I then touch Percy's chest and the Tri-force is given to Percy. I sigh. Percy will have the Tri-force sigh stuck to him forever. I see Kronos sway. I get the body that will capture his soul right next to me.

"this is not over!" Kronos yells.Percy's body has a weird spasm, and then I see Kronos soul float to me. I catch it, and then I take back the Tri-force and help bring Percy to the portal. when I get there, I see all of our friends laying on the ground and Ganondorf laughing. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was so close to crying. my friends, defeated. Percy's body being taken over. I couldn't take it anymore. I bust out a new move that was so dangerous that my dad warned when never to use it. but I had to.

"NEVER DARE TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN!' I shout. "LIGHT TITIAN RAY OF JUDGEMENT!" I shout. a humongous ray of light falls onto Ganondorf. he screeched in pain. "HA! I WIN!" I shout. I realize that converting the Tri-force wiped my strength. I fall to the ground from exhaustion. I use on more move before I black out, knowing that it wouldn't affect me, and I would get a major beat down from Link. "healing light…" I mumble. light showers against everyone around me.

"MIST! NOOOOO!" I hear Link shout. as my sight fades away, I realize that Link was kneeling before me, crying. I wanted to tell him it would be ok, but my brain had a different idea. I black out.

**are you happy I wrote again? I am. I didn't write much before because I was mad at my readers for not reviewing. so far, 221 people looked at it, and I have one review. for my other stories, I have no reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS MORE OF ME WRITING! one more thing. did you like the twist? tell me please. I love you guys!**

**the girl hat has to say bye-bye, **

**LIBBY8980!**


End file.
